My life after the past life
by Angelique909
Summary: Kagome gives her life in feudal area up, she now goes to Fanfur university made up the name and while being a student she mets somebody from the past. My first fic, so have a heart and review. Sesshoumaru X Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:My life after the past life

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summary:** Kagome gives her life in feudal area up, she goes to Fanfur universety (made up the name) and while being a student she mets somebody from the past.

**1. CHAPTER **

Kagome

As I lie on the bed and thought about what the next day will bring I couldn't help but feel that my lips stretched a little in a smile. Hm... how far it seamed yesterday tomorrow, and now it's so close I even can smell it. 10 minutes and my old life will be over and my new life will begin. No more Inuyasha and his boasting, but it also meant no more Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Rin and also my darling pup Shippo. I talked to Kaede about this and she told me that it will be the best for us all so.

FLASHBACK

»Kaede I really have this feeing that is growing inside me for the past couple of days that my stay here is ending. Naraku is dead so is Kikyo. Inuyasha is missing, Sango and Miroku are getting married. I know that Shippo still needs me, but I can fell it in my bones that the well will soon stop working as a time machine. Kaede what should I do?«

Kaede looked at her pale face and thought for a moment. »Kagome your journey has ended by defeating Naraku. I know that you accepted Shippo as your son, but he is a demon he will live very long, longer than you. So he would again fell how it is to lose a mother. I think you should leave today and tell nobody that you are leaving and not coming back.«

»But Kaede who will take care of Shippo?«

»Don't worry I have the perfect person in my mind.«

»Kaede I will truly miss you.« With that she gave the old woman a warm hug and soon left with tears in her eyes. She knew now that everything will be different. So so much different.

END OF FLASHBACK

She could fell a tear sliping down her cheek. This memories were truly sad. Suddenly I thought back to Shippo and our last conversation.

FLASHBACK

»Momma when will you come back?« asked the little fox called Shippo.

Kagome kneeled before him and gave him a tight hug . She moved so she could look him straight in the eyes. »Oh honey I will come as soon as possible, if I have luck maybe next week.« said Kagome as she lovely caressed his cheek.

»I'm not your honey. If I would be you would come sooner or you would stay here.« he said with tears in his eyes.

»Of course you are my honey who else would be if not you. You are the only one in this whole world that I have. You know that very well.«

»That's not true. Stop lying to me, mom. I know that you have someone in your time, who you like more then me. That is why you are going back to your time so often and for so long«

Kagome didn't know that her son would think something like that. She couldn't help but feel sadness wash over her body.´What will he think when he finds I have left him for good? will he ever forgive me?´ »Oh Shippo you know that's a big lie. I have to go to my time because of school and family duties. Tomorrow I have to start looking for a college and if I chose Fanfur university, which is very popular nowadays. I have to take university entrance examination. That's a test you have to take to get in and if you get a good mark, better then the majority of other students you are accepted.« She couldn't help but tell him at least something that is true.

»Ok momma, I hope you will get accepted.« Said shippo very silently so she almost couldn't hear him. She smiled at him warmly , gave him a kiss on the cheek then said good-by to all her friends and left quickly to the well.

END OF FLASHBACK

More tears fell. Kagome loved her son, but for his good she left him. She didn't know if Shippo was still alive but maybe he is. He is a demon so he should be. She also hoped that the person Kaede had in mind was good to him.

´This is the life I choose and I will take the consequences.´ She thought before she fall asleep.

* * *

How did you like my first story? Should I continue it or not, it's all up to you. If anybody has some ideas, please tell me. And also if there are any mistakes (which i'm sure there are) in the chapter please tell me. Thank you... ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: MY LIFE AFTER THE FIRST

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summary:** Kagome gives her life in feudal area up, she goes to Fanfur universety (made up the name) and while being a student she mets somebody from the past.

**2.CHAPTER**

**Previously:**

»That's not true. Stop lying to me, mom. I know that you have someone in your time, who you like more then me. That is why you are going back to your time so often and for so long«

Kagome didn't know that her son would think something like that. She couldn't help but feel sadness wash over her body. »Oh Shippo you know that's a big lie. I have to go to my time because of school and family duties. Tomorrow I have to start looking for a college and if I chose Fanfur university, which is very popular nowadays. I have to take university entrance examination. That's a test you have to take to get in and if you get a good mark, better then the majority of other students you are accepted.«

»Ok momma, I hope you will get accepted.« Said Shippo very silently so she almost couldn't hear him. She smiled at him warmly , gave him a kiss on the cheek then said good-by to all her friends and left quickly to the well.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

More tears fell. Kagome loved her son, but for his good she left him. She didn't know if Shippo was still alive but maybe he is. He is a demon so he should be. She also hoped that the person Kaede had in mind was good to him.

This is the life she choose and she will take the consequences.

* * *

**NOW:**

--------------------------------------------Kagome's dream --------------------------------------------

I look around myself, there were sunflowers everywhere. I loved sun flowers. If I would allow you to have a peep in my room you would see pictures of sunflowers from magazines and even some I made. I'm not pretty much of a painter but for me it's not important what people think about my pictures. I like the feeling when I draw or when I finish. They gave me the feeling of summer.

My eyes widened a bit. The place suddenly changes. Sunflowers disappeared leaving behind a gym. If that happened in a film I would LMAO (Laugh My A Off), but now I remained still. I really liked basketball, back in primary school. Unfortunately, my doctor didn't let me carry on training it because of my knee injury. What a shame, I was the best in my team. My best friend Miyako was the only one there for me when that happened.

A couple of weeks later in school someone brought up that subject. It ruined the whole year for me. Miyako wanted to help me, but I stubbornly refused her help and also said some bed things. Because of my stupid remarks I fell out with my best friend and we didn't speak for moths. I hope that someday we will make it up. It would be a shame to lose her as we really get well on each other.

Anyway, back to the dream.

I could hear a basketball slowly rolling on the floor. The sound came near. I looked up there stood nobody else then the great lord of the West.

Why do I have to dream about him from all the people I met. We never really talked to each other.

»Kagome, I hope you had a pleasing dreams« With that he smiled and vanished.

What, what did he just said?! I'm still sleeping you baka.

-----------------------------------End of this dream hehe-----------------------------------------------

My alarm clock rudely woke me. 'What the hell?' I thought...'Oh yes today is the day is choose my future.

But I couldn't help my mind went back to my dream.

'Sunflowers and basketball things that I liked the most when I was a child' –my past added.

'But Sesshoumaru, what about him, what was he doing in my dream' –my future? No, that's impossible. Sesshoumaru oh come one don't be silly.

'But he smiled.' I remembered. 'Yes when hell froze over, I mussed have imagined it.'

I dismissed this out of my mind and quicky left to my bathroom to clean myself. After that I sliped on some new jeans my mother brought for me when she was in France, 'thank you mom' I silently added, and a tunic that came straight from Greece where my grandfather has an old pal. I looked at my mirror image for the last time.

Plesed with my look I went downstairs, where my family was having breakfast. I know I was being late but I kissed each family member on the check. What would I do without my family. I will tell you:nouthing. I loved them so much. I graped an apple and with that I was heading to the front door. I was nearly out of the house, but my mom wanted to make sure I fealing well and if I wanted something else to eat.

»Oh not today. Today I want to have a light breakfast. Today it's a important day for me, because I have to make a decision that will influence on my future. But thanks anyway and have a good day.«

'Yes today was the day, I will surely not forget.'

'Shippo my pup I still couldn't get over him completely. When I will have more free time I will research what hapend to all of my friends.'

* * *

Hey, how are you? Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy (till now). I hope I will update some new chapter till January the second but I can't promise you that. Family and school comes first and if I have time I will write new chapters for you. I hope you understand.

Review if you liked this chapter or not. Thanks.

(Do you have msn??? Just asking...)

Oh and BTW who said Shippo is dead in this story. ;)


	3. Author's note

_**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. But here is a AN:**_

_**There are only 4 review... Why is that so?**_

_**Okay I know it's not much ... if you like this story so far I will need at least 4 more reviews to update the next chapter.I can promise you if I get more reviems for the story, the next chapter will be sooner up and it will also be longer. ;) Oh and it will also be much better. See you!**_

_**Please review... be nice and do it... it means so much to me, really... **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**:My life after the past life

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summary:** Kagome gives her life in feudal area up, she goes to Fanfur universety (made up the name) and while being a student she mets somebody from the past.

* * *

**Previously:**

Sunflowers and basketball things that I liked the most when I was a child' –my past added.

'But Sesshoumaru, what about him, what was he doing in my dream' –my future? No, that's impossible. Sesshoumaru oh come one don't be silly.

'But he smiled.' I remembered. 'Yes when hell froze over, I mussed have imagined it.'

I dismissed this out of my mind and quicky left to my bathroom to clean myself and do my make-up. After that I sliped on some new jeans my mother brought for me when she was in France, 'thank you mom' I silently added, and a tunic that came straight from Greece where my grandfather has an old pal. I looked at my mirror image for the last time.

Plesed with my look I went downstairs, where my family was having breakfast. I know I was being late but I kissed each family member on the check. What would I do without my family. I will tell you:nouthing. I loved them so much. I graped an apple and with that I was heading to the front door. I was nearly out of the house, but my mom wanted to make sure I fealing well and if I wanted something else to eat.

»Oh not today. Today I want to have a light breakfast. Today it's a important day for me, because I have to make a decision that will influence on my future. But thanks anyway and have a good day.«

'Yes today was the day, I will surely not forget.'

'Shippo my pup I still couldn't get over him completely. When I will have more free time I will research what hapend to all of my friends.'

* * *

**Now:**

Tokyo is really big. I live here all my life and I still got lost every other day. It seams today is that day. I searched for my new school over and over agan it should be here somewhere. I searched for about 60 minutes than I gave up. Slowly I set down on a bench and took my Tokyo map out. As I watch it, I figured it out that I was on the wrong part of Tokyo. How stupid can I be?´

I quickly stood up and run to the train station. I was over an hour late.

Finally when I reached my new school. I was at first taken back by how bigor should I better say enermous it was. I noticed that it wasn't just big, but also very clean. Who ever keeped this place clean is sure busy all the time. I mean when I traveled back to the feudal area I couldn't even keep my own desk clean, there was always something on. My mother never complained about it, but I knew that she didn't like the mess on my desk and in my room. Now I hope I will have enought time to keep not only my desk and room clean, but also the entire house. I think that i own this to my mother. I quickly searched for the main entrance and that ran with a speed that I didn't know that i possess it to the room where all new students go.

When I reached it, I quickly checked if my make-up. My make-up was ok but my cheeks were slightly reder then usual. I looked a bit older but also much prettier.

I softly knocked on the door. The door opened not even two seconds later I saw him. I was taken back . The person that greeted noticed my shock and gave me a smirk. »Oh, good morning Miss Higurashi, we were waiting for you.«

1 MONTH LATER:

Is it one month already. So much happend. I got accepted in Fanfur university, at first I was shocked that they even want me. It's so nice here and I also faund out why evrything here is so clean. Everybody that is studing, teaching or just visiting, picks up every garbage from the groung and puts it in the basket. And by doing that you get stars, if you have 10 stars you get 5 discount in the school canteen. (AN:We do that in my school. )

I like studing english and spanish. I learned english before, in high school and primary school. I always loved it, but never really enoyed it, because we made slow progress so that others could understant it. In the end that saved me, beacuse I really couldn't learn english in feudal area and the slowlines(Is this a word?) halped me. I like the tempo here it is quite fast, even for me. And now you will ask me why spanish?! I will tell you. It's beacuse when I was jounger I watched non stop telenovelas. I found it to be to my liking, I also picked up some words.

When I started taking lessons I was at first all alone with no friends. But that changed soon. I meet many differnt people and also made some new friends, but I really miss my old ones.

By now they have surely realized that I won't come back. I try to block my feeling, but they always find a way to come out. I miss them so much really and the thought that they are already dead brings only more tears to my eyes. Well my mortal ones yes, but the immortal ones should be still alive. But why don't they come out? Are they hiding somewhere? So many question and no answer.

I sat here in the park before my new school and waited for the person which I meet first here in this school.

The person was late. I slowly took out my notebook and began learning for my next lesson.

_tener, yo tengo, tu tienes, usted/el/ella tiene, nosotros/-as tenemos, vosotros/-as teneis, ustedes/ellos/-as tienen_

I repeated it tree times, when I finally memorized it.

I could hear footsteps aporiching me, I looked up from my notebook and saw...

* * *

How did you like it??? I hope I didn't disappoint you...

telenovela: a soap opera produced in and televised in or from many Latin-American countries

a verb: to have

REview please, pretty please, pretty please... To update the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews!

Hope you have nice day!


End file.
